Tails vs Mario
Tails vs Mario is a What-if Death Battle Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Super Mario Bros! Mario and Luigi are rivals of Sonic and Tails, but what happens when Mario fights Sonic's sidekick? Intro Mario (Cue Super Smash Bros. Melee: Peach's Castle) Wiz: Mario, gaming's most popular icon. Boomstick: AND worst princess manager! Wiz: Mario was a star child, delivered to his parents on Yoshi's Island via a stork. Boomstick: What's a star child you may ask? Well, it's someone destined for greatness! No wonder why Wiz didn't get that title. Wiz: *Sigh* Mario's an all around happy guy who just wants to have laugh and have fun, but will be serious when he needs to be in order to save the day. Boomstick: Yeah! Whether it's saving princesses, fighting gorillas with neckties, stomping on purple mushroom aliens trying to ravage the world, playing tennis with giant squids, racing around the sewers in go-karts, or anywhere in between, Mario's one plumber you don't want to mess with! Wiz: And it's no surprise that he's gained a lot of abilities after all of his adventures. His most prominent ability is likely his jump attacks. *Jump **Used to stomp on enemies' heads to deal damage. Mario can jump up to 80 feet in Super Mario Sunshine. *Super Jump **More powerful than Mario's regular jump. *Ultra Jump **More powerful than the Super Jump. One of Mario's strongest attacks. *Spin Jump **Can deal more damage than regular jumps, stomp on spiny enemies, slow his descent, and be performed on the ground or mid-air. Mario can also utilize his spin to levitate across short distances and damage enemies as part of his spin jump-based Mario Tornado attack. *Ground Pound **Mario does a mid-air spin and slams downward butt-first. *Drill Stomp **Mario spins extremely fast mid-air and slams downward with his arms out. Faster than the Ground Pound and can even resist the winds of cyclones. Boomstick: He also uses a lot of fire attacks! Must be fun at barbecues. *Solo Firebrand **Mario sticks his hands out and charges a short-range blast of fire. *Fireball **Mario shoots a small bouncing fireball. *Giant Fire Ball **Mario shoots a bunch of fireballs in to one, creating a giant fire orb that can create shockwaves when it lands. *Fire Swing **Mario surrounds whatever he's holding with fire and slams it forwards. *Flame Orb **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of somewhat big fireballs from it that do decent damage. *Super Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of big fireballs from it that do a good amount of damage. *Bursting Fireball **Mario shoots one fireball on to the ground and it bursts in to a bunch of fireballs that all go hopping along in one direction. *Ultra Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of huge fireballs from it that do a lot of damage. *Fiery Metal Mario **Mario turns himself metal covered in flames and unleashes a powerful kick empowered by raging flames. Wiz: For melee combat, Mario is skilled in many different martial arts techniques. He can do powerful multi-uppercut combos, dashing slide-kick attacks, somersaulting flip-kicks, hard-hitting jabs, breakdance kicks, and more. Boomstick: This guy knows more ways to throw a punch than me! And trust me, I've thrown my fair share of punches. He also has many forms of equipment! *Hammers **Mario has many hammers. His weakest is his wooden hammer, and his strongest is his Ultra Hammer, a gold hammer made out of very tough rock. He can use his hammers to smash anything in his path, attack enemies in a multitude of ways such as hitting them from the sides or charging up a powerful hammer slam attack, and to reflect projectiles (Such as energy blasts, to fire balls, to rocks, and more) or incoming attackers *F.L.U.D.D. **A sentient backpack water nozzle from Super Mario Sunshine. It can shoot Mario many feet in to the air with water, spray water at foes and objects to slow them down or distract them (Either in streams like from a hose or in big but short blasts), spray water from below to help Mario hover as if he's using a jetpack, shoot water from the back with tons of force to propel Mario and help him go faster than his natural speed, and scan enemies to offer advice in "boss battles" and find out their entire histories like he did with Mario. However, it has a limited supply of water *Power-Ups **Mario has many power-ups at his disposal. There are too many to list, but they each give Mario at least a slight boost in strength (Except for the Mini Mushroom) and grant extra powers. Examples include the Raccoon Suit, which gives Mario a tail for attacking and flying as well as the ability to turn in to a statue, the Super Star which grants increased speed as well as invulnerability, the Mega Mushroom which gives Mario a massive strength boost as well as invulnerability and turns him huge, and the Ice Flower which lets him shoot ice balls *Mushrooms **Mario carries around mushrooms that heal him and refill his stamina once he eats one. The Max Mushroom is his most efficient, which heals all damage and completely refills his stamina. *Battle Cards and Badges **Mario wields battle cards and badges. Once Mario deals enough damage to a foe, he can activate a card or badge for different effects, like increasing any of his stats like speed or strength, damaging enemies regardless of their defense, or increasing time limits. Wiz: Of course, Mario has more than just many abilities and equipment. (Cue Mario Tennis Open: Mario Stadium) Boomstick: Yep! To back up his arsenal, he's done tons of crazy feats over the years! *Strength Feats: **Effortlessly destroys large brick structures with his bare fists alone **Casually lifted and punted a giant fortress, destroying it **Nearly dwarfs base Paper Mario in power, who could beat people empowered by Royal Stickers which had the power of all the wishes across the entire planet **Has fought against Bowser many times, who beat a clone of himself that had enough power to create a storm which would destroy the entire continent of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser himself also warped an entire planet with his power AS A BABY **Equal to Yoshi, who kicked Raphael the Raven so heard he turned in to a constellation **Defeated beings empowered by Power Stars, which have enough power to...do I really need to say anything? **Was of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi, who could manipulate entire constellations. Ironically, Luigi scales to Mario, who scales to Dreamy Luigi....Luigiception? **Could fight against Antasma alone when Dreamy Luigi got taken away, and Antasma is of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi **Could fight beings empowered by Power Stars, which create realms with multiple stars in Super Mario 64 **Could defeat King Boo, who made a realm in Dark Moon with countless stars **Could defeat the Millenium Star, which made a realm in Mario Party 3 with countless stars *Speed Feats: **Outran Koopa the Quick and Piantissimo, who were both dedicated and trained athletes who wanted nothing more than to beat Mario in a race **Outran sound based attacks **Outran cannon fire **Can spin so fast that he actually levitates **Dodged and jumped at comparable speeds to Lakithunder's lightning **Reacted and attacked at sub-relativistic speeds when being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon which shot him around the world! **Reacted to and outran laser beams from technological sources (Ring Burner, Sentry Beam) in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Super Mario Odyssey **Can outswim black holes in Mario Party and adventure at a close proximity to them in Super Mario Galaxy **Could pilot a power star and fly it from space to the earth in only a few seconds, even causing stars to blur, in Dream Team **Could react to Bowser's meteor attacks, which could tag Starship Mario, which could travel across galaxies in short timeframes **Kept up with the Millenium Star in combat, who went from the center of the universe to Mario's in a short timeframe. In Super Mario Galaxy, it's revealed the center of the universe is 18-36 galaxies away Wiz: However, even with Mario's impressive arsenal and feats, he's not without his faults. He can be slightly brash at times, and his power ups can only take a little bit of damage before he goes back to normal. Boomstick: When your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double! Mario: Thank you so much for playing my game! Tails Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:BatMario753 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music